theworldofrukhfandomcom-20200215-history
Aziz
'Aziz '(アジズ, Ajizu) is a traveling swordsman. He is the current owner of the Djinns Helado and Berith. Appearance Aziz is a short teenage boy with turquoise eyes and short, white hair with a few spikes here and there. He wears a standard sleeveless haori with a thin chain around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. The chain holds his sword's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. He also sports a long turquoise scarf. Personality Aziz is generally mature and serious. He hates hot weather and summer with a passion and loves winter and cold weather. He is easily annoyed by others goofing off or drawing unneeded attention to themselves. Aziz's favorite food is watermelon, especially cold watermelon. History Aziz grew up in a small village known for its farming with his mother, father and younger brother. The whole village lived in peace and something bad happening would never happen, it was the perfect place. As a kid Aziz took kendo lessons with his brother and was extremely skilled at wielding a sword. There was also a sword that was mounted to the wall in his house that he liked. He loved everything in his life. But little did he know what would happen. At around age 15 Aziz's village was attacked. The village had never been attacked before, so the residents didn't know what it felt like. An army from another much bigger village was attacking because they thought the place was too small to be on the map. They also wanted to kill all of the villagers, so they couldn't go and tell the government what they were doing. When Aziz's house was attacked Aziz's father told him to get the sword mounted to the wall and chant the following; "Dwell in me, Helado!!!". With that his Djinn Equip activated for the first time. But because it was the first time using such a power he couldn't control it properly so when he swung his sword he froze everything within a 5 kilometre radius. Right after his Djinn Equip deactivated and he fell to the ground, but surprisingly didn't hurt himself. He was alone. His family nothing more than statues made of ice, frozen to the bone, all the people in his small village were static, and no matter which way he looked at, it was his fault. To make things worse, not long after, about an hour, it began to rain... Aziz walked into his now frozen home to shelter him from the rain. In his house he found a picture on the kitchen counter, with a sheet of ice on it. As he wiped the sheet of ice off of the picture he saw what it was of. He set the picture back down on the counter and left the house. The picture was a family picture from his 10th birthday. For the next two years he traveled around the country getting stronger and trying to control his Djinn Equip better. Plot Abilities '''Master Swordsman: '''Aziz is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing his size to effectively counter and outmaneuver his opponents. His skills are said to be unrivaled. It has also been said that he can wipe out groups of soldiers in just a couple of swings of his sword. '''Expert Strategist and Tactician: '''Aziz has great instinct and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence, and is also able to see through most deceptions. He is also a keen analyst, able to deduce the basic mechanics behind an opponent's attacks, and quickly figuring out its strength and weakness to better counter it. Category:Metal Vessel User Category:Characters